El Pecado Que Marcó Mi Vida
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Lissana ha regresado y sucederán cosas que harán que Natsu se arrepienta de cosas...


**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Esta vez os dejo una historia de drama!**

**Natsu:¿Es de en el que nos dejas a Luchy y a mí reproducirnos?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nooooo!**

**Natsu:¡¿Por qué?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Por que hasta que no pagues tus facturas, no!**

**Natsu:Mala!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Di lo que te venga pero yo voy a seguir!**

**Levy:Bueno, esta historia es un poco hecho rápido por lo que si hay algún fallo decídnoslo!**

**Erza:Que comience el espectáculo!**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Todo fue por mi culpa... si no hubiera cometido ese error no te hubiera hecho daño...y eso que te prometí no hacerte daño...ni pude cumplir mi primera y única promesa de mi vida...os preguntaréis qué habré hecho, no?

Sencillo todo comenzó hece 1 mes...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Todo comenzó cuando Lissana regresó...Estuve una semana recuperando tiempo perdido...Pero me di cuenta de algo muy preocupante...Y era que no volví a ver a Lucy desde la semana pasada...

**NARRADOR POV**

-Nee Mira, ¿Has visto a Lucy?-preguntó Natsu preocupado por su amiga rubia

-Etto...Lucy...ella...se fue...con...-intentó decir a Natsu pero empezó a llorar por lo que intentó calmarla y cuando la calmó preguntó qué sabían de Lucy

-Cana ¿Sabes algo de Lucy?-preguntó Natsu buscando la respuesta

-¡Alguien como tú no se merece a alguien como Lucy! Eres un malnacido!-gritó Cana sin contenerse por lo que le sucedió a su amiga mirándolo con desprecio

-¡¿Pero yo qué he hecho?!-gritó Natsu esperando una respuesta

-Tsk, con alguien como tú no voy a malgastar saliva-dijo Cana con desprecio por lo que optó seguir preguntando

-Erza, ¿donde está Lucy?-preguntó Natsu

-Ella...nos abandonó por tu culpa!-gritó llorando Erza ya que Lucy era como una hermanita al que cuidar y proteger con cariño como una rosa azul frágil...

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!-se excusó Natsu extrañado por la actitud de todos

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo por que la dañaste emocionalmente! ¡Ni te vuelvas a acercar a Lu-chan!-advirtió Levy

-Sesos de carbón como te vea cerca de Lucy menos de 500 metros puedes despedirte de tu descendencia!-comento Gray con un mirada fría como su voz...

-Gray...-susurró Natsu por la actitud de su amigo rival

-Como te acerques a la Coneja te comerás el suelo!-advirtió Gajeel

-Hijos míos tranquilizáos! Tengo noticias buenas y malas! La buena es que Lucy regresará y la mmala es que...tiene... tiene...que...estar en el hospital...-anunció Macarow un poco triste...

-¿Maestro qué ha pasado con Lucy y por qué nadie quiere contármelo?-preguntó Natsu irritado ya que nadie le quería cintar...

-Natsu, lo hablaremos ahora mismo en mi oficina!-respondió Macarow

-Entendido-contestó Natsu serio algo raro en él

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-Maestro, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Natsu entusiasmado por que por fin le iban a decirle dónde estaba Lucy

-Pues que cuando tú comenzaste a recuperar tiempo con Lissana ella en toda la semana se iba de misiones sin descansar...y ocurrió lo inevitable...-comentó el Macarow

-¿Que se desmayó por agotamiento de magia?-dedució Natsu

-No. Sino que se va a convertir en la princesa del mundo de los espíritus estelares...pero todo tiene un precio y consecuencias...-siguió Macarow

-¿Cual fue el precio y las consecuencias?-preguntó curioso Natsu

-Pues que tiene que renunciar a su cuerpo e irse al mundo celestial dejando sus llaves pero también hay otra opción de que puede estar en las dos dimensiones pero para eso se necesita mucha resistencia física...por lo que ha caído en coma pero puede estar en dos dimensiones...

-Entendido-contestó Natsu serio algo raro en él

-Ahora tenemos que ir a recogerla nosotros mismos por su seguridad-comentó Macarow en alto

-¿Vamos a ir todos?-preguntó curioso Natsu

-No...lo diré ahora en público venga, vamos-respondió Macarow

**EN EL GREMIO AL LADO DE LA BARRA**...

-¡¿Por qué la puta de Lucy no puede cuidarse?!-gritó Lissana furiosa por la noticia

-Oe Lissana, será mejor no digas cosas de las que te podrías arrepentir...-advirtió Erza defendiendo a Lucy

-¡¿O sino qué, eh?!-gritó/preguntó Lissana estallando

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Tú sólo eres una puta prostituta sencilla y barata! ¡Ni llegas a los pies de Lucy! Ella es mejor que tú!-defendió Erza

-¿Prostituta?-preguntó Mirajane extrañada de que Erza haya usado esa palabra

-Lissana o mejor dicho la puta en Edoras se acostaba con todo hombre todos menos con Natsu de Edoras por que no le dio tiempo...¡Y su siguiente víctima es el Natsu que tenemos!-explicó Erza con ganas de estrangular a Lissana

-¡Pues tú lees libros eróticos!-atacó Lissana por haber desvelado su secreto

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Y tú tienes celos y envidia de Lucy-contraatacó Erza

-Lissana no puedo creer lo que he escuchado...creía que eras mi amiga pero creo que sólo eres una traidora aprovechada...-añadió Natsu decepcionado ya que había escuchado todo

-Na-natsu no es lo que parece...-intentó Lissana huir

-Si lo he oído todo...Erza yo me voy a recoger a Lucy...-avisó Natsu

-Hijos míos...los que recogerán a Lucy serán Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Charles, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana y Lissana, pero como Lissana quiere aprovecharse de Natsu irá Mirajane!-anunció Macarow

-Maestro eso no es verdad!-negó Lissana

-Pues tu hermana irá contigo vigilándote y como hagas daño a Lucy o a alguien serás expulsada del gremio!-avisó Macarow con una mirada amenazante

-Lissana... como le hagas daño a Lucy puedes despedirte de ser mi hermana...-avisó Mirajane cruelmente... enterrando sus sentimientos hacia su hermana

-¡Eso es imposible tenemos la misma sangre!-respondió Lissana sonriendo con superior

-Puede... pero entonces tendremos que dejar que pagar tu alquiler de Fairy Hills-contestó Mirajane

-Tsk! No tengo otra opción-perdió Lissana pero en su mente ideó un plan

-Chicos vamos que sino llegaremos tarde...-avisó Gray

-Aye Sir!-intentó animar Happy la situación cosa que no consiguió en absoluto lo que lo desanimós

**EN UN HOS****PITAL LLAMADO KARTER DE MAGNOLIA CERCA DEL GREMIO...**

-Chicos, la señorita Lucy está estable pero muy débil pero según su capacidad y su contenedor de magia sería como uno de vosotros ya que es muy fuerte...-comunicó la doctora Alicia por lo que fue mala noticia para todos menos Lissana

-Disculpe ¿podremos entrar?-preguntó Macarow

-Sí pero uno a uno...-avisó y aseguró la doctora

-Entendo Lissana pasa tú primero...-dijo Macarow

-No importa prefiero ser la última-intentó Lissana rechazar en ser la primera

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Natsu teniendo muchas sospechas de su ex-amiga

-Por que quiero estar sola con ella duran un tiempo...-mintió Lissana

-Pues iré yo primero..-dijo con voz apagada Natsu queriendo llorar

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUCY EN EL HOSPITAL...**

-Lucy...-sussuró Natsu

-¿Hmmm...? ¿Natsu?-despertó Lucy de un sueño profundo...

-Lucy yo te quería contarte que yo...-habló Natsu

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que os haya gustado la historia por que la verdad es que es mi primer drama ya que normalmente los hago de humor y romance...en la historia no en como en estas parte en las que añado los persojanes para animar la historia como ahora...**

**Natsu:No me jodas! ¿Por qué no me dejas acabar la frase?**

**Himeko:Hola! Vengo a patearte el trasero! Cyclone(que aún no se había roto) vamos a paearles el trasero!**

**Swich:Ha, ha, ha el afeminado es Natsu Dragneel su edad es desconocida, es un Dragon Slayer de Fuego que derrotó a los hermanos Dragon Slayer gemelos, Laxus, Gajeel es como su padre adoptivo rey de los dragones...**

**Natsu:Eres terrible! Cómo cojones tienes esos datos míos?!**

**Bossun:Nunca debes de subestimarlo tiene datos de todo tipo de personas...e incluso secretos tuyos si pone empeño...**

**Swich:Como que A Natsu le gusta Lucy y quiere a Lissana como a una hermanita...**

**Natsu:Lo voy a asar y se lo daré de comer a tiburones!**

**Bossun:Espera! Nosotros somos Sket-Dance!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(furiosa):Sket-dance vosotros os largáis a vuestro anime mientras Natsu se va a ver a Igneel antes de que lo castigue...**

**Erza:Adiós chicos hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
